gingopastafandomcom-20200214-history
Davy.wmv
On October 27th, 2002 at 3:00 AM in the morning, a truly disturbing episode of TeenV aired on Fox, many viewers were the ones to see it. It had odd stuff like Davy killing everyone, Geoff dying, and much other disturbing images. The tape was found in the Glass Ball Productions building and was put in a lock safe. The episode started with Davy sitting on his bed. He looked absolutely depressed. Suddenly I heard “loser” constantly in different voices and Davy began to shake until he gave a blood horror scream. “I’ve had it now.” Davy then went to his closet and took out an MP-40 and pistols and grenades. Then he looked into the screen gave a Nazi salute and shouted “HEIL HITLER” Then Davy walked to the teens house and looked in the window to see Geoff and Lana. Geoff is seen sitting on the couch with Lana and then Davy ran to to the front door and kicked it down. “Davy! What are you doing!” Geoff shouted. “LIGHTS OUT, BITCH!” Davy shouted. Then Davy fired his MP-40 widely, splattering blood all over the house killing Geoff and Lana. Then Davy put his hand in some blood and drew a swastika on the wall. Then Davy went to his house to see his mother Mary who was making cookies in the kitchen. Davy took out a pistol and aimed and fired at Mary’s head. Mary fell to the floor with a pool of blood surrounding his head. Davy then ran until he saw his father Hector. Hector was taking a walk minding his own business. Then Davy slowly sneaked up to him, grabbed him, and slid his throat. As Hector fell to the ground, Davy quickly grabbed his body and threw it into a near by river. Then Davy ran up to the park where he saw Eddie Looise. “Hiya Davy, what are y- Hey what are you doing with th-” Davy pointed his pistol and fired two times. Suddenly, the sounds of sirens were heard as Davy ran back to his house and locked his doors. Then it showed his house being surrounded by police cars and military vehicles. “DAVY OLSEN, THIS IS THE POLICE! COME OUT RIGHT NOW WITH YOUR HANDS UP!” “Shit” Davy said. “Okay, American scumbags, you wanna play rough? You're gonna get rough, huh??” Davy said as he went to his closet and gathered a lot of weapons. Then he kicked down the door of his house with an AK-47 in his hand and shouted “TASTE THE GUN, MOTHERFUCKERS!!!” Davy fired killing many police officers, U.S. Army soldiers and many U.S. Marines. Then, a police helicopter and 9 Black Hawks appeared and Davy pulled out a rocket launcher and shot the helicopter down, causing a massive explosion. Then more police cars came as Davy pulled out a Grenade Launcher and fired at the police cars. “YOU CAN NOT KILL ME FUCKERS! FOR I AM THE GREAT DAVY!” he yelled. Then it showed Smokeville on fire. Davy is seen standing on top of dead bodies. “I AM LOYAL TO THE NATIONAL SOCIALISTS EVERYWHERE! HEIL HITLER! KILL ALL POOR JEWISH SONS OF BITCHES! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!” Then the screen went to back and it showed a swastika and said “THE END” on the screen in red. After that, there is a tiny text on the black screen, saying: “In two years, you're going to die.” The victims said in 2 years, Davy is gonna get them. The victims also said “Davy is the boss” and “HEIL HITLER”, the tape was never found again. Category:Lost Episodes Category:TeenV Category:Death